


dog teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Muzzles, rei is bad here yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Too tight?” The older asked, feigning carefulness.Rei’d really amped it up with a pitious smile when the blonde had shaken his head, purposely knocking the muzzle with his hand to force his head to the side. The whimper he’d gotten in return was fucking delectable.“Good. Learn to fucking behave.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	dog teeth

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is bad. not much sex here, though mainly just rei being ... shitty . some younger students mentioned briefly + a sentence talking about spit-up .  
> i plan to write a series on the happenings so think of this fic as just the layout and timeline for the subsequent series based around it.

Of course, Kaoru was a hard one to break in. 

So hard, in fact, that it had derailed Rei’s plans by much more than he’d hoped for. 

Initially after graduation, he’d picked Kaoru for a multitude of reasons. The first being that the blonde himself had also graduated, and with him choosing to stay an idol instead of the family business, well-- He really had nowhere to be where others would be missing him. The second was that … Mentally, he was the most viable option. Koga was far too strong willed and rowdy, the hardest of his boys to tame and the hardest to control, and far too intelligent. He’d find a similar problem in Adonis, who was more intelligent than Koga but would give in far too easily. His training would barely stick, and that wouldn’t do. The third reason … Well …

The third was that Kaoru was just so damn pretty. 

And Rei commends himself for his great decision, really. Especially on days when he walks into his new studio flat in Ensemble Square to Kaoru on the bed, locking the door behind him. There’s a start in Kaoru’s demeanor at the sound of someone new-- But it’s not like it matters much, anyway. He probably can’t remember where he is, anyway. 

But he looks ethereal, drugged up and half drooling on himself in one of Rei’s black t-shirts. He won’t have to stay like this for long, just another week or two, when he learns to _obey_ and _behave._

He wasn’t compliant at all at first-- He’d fought and played that straight shit that he always does.

_Gah? Rei-kun, knock that off, seriously! You’re a guy, I don’t want anything to do with you in that way!_

But he’d given in so nice and sweet when Rei pulled at the long back strands of his hair, whispering in his ear about what a good boy he was. 

(Which never failed to make him keen. He could say he only liked it from the girls as much as he liked, but everyone could see the way he squirmed no matter the gender it came from.)

And soon enough, Kaoru had been dragged, shackled up to Rei’s bed. He’d complained about being drowsy and … The older had feigned innocence till it was obvious that this was his doing, sharp teeth knicking the soft skin of Kaoru’s lip that had tried _so hard_ to resist his kisses. 

It was fun, until Kaoru bit down. Then the vampire was angry, brows turning upward in betrayal as his open palm collided hard with the blonde’s cheek. Said blonde had whimpered, biting both lips between his teeth to keep Rei out but-- He just couldn’t have that. He’d pinched Kaoru’s nose shut till his face reddened, forcing to open his mouth in a gasp for breath, spitting directly into his mouth. 

“Oh, Kaoru-kun. . . You’ll have to do better than that, hm, honey? I’ve seen how well you can behave, so try not to put up such a nasty facade, okay? Disobedience looks ugly on you. “

He’d clasped his hand over Kaoru’s mouth after that, and whether he held Rei’s saliva in his mouth or swallowed didn’t matter much after that. He’d fastened a muzzle around the younger’s mouth, pulling hard on the straps. 

“Too tight?” The older asked, feigning carefulness. 

Rei’d really amped it up with a pitious smile when the blonde had shaken his head, purposely knocking the muzzle with his hand to force his head to the side. The whimper he’d gotten in return was fucking delectable. 

“Good. Learn to fucking behave.” 

And Rei had fucked him that night, just like that, too. He’d basked in the glory of the noise _more like a scream_ that Kaoru had let out when he first slid in to him. A pained noise that Rei had only heard once before-- When the blonde had twisted his ankle mid-concert and well -- 

Kaoru was always a bit dramatic, anyway. He whimpers thereafter that, but the older is more than glad to tune it out, putting it all to his own monologue. 

And he struggles so nicely, but sometimes it’s such a drag. Sometimes he wishes he’d gone for a smaller one -- One of the new second years, maybe Shino. Shino or Sora, and he’d even considered that annoying little pink-haired Fine brat. 

But much like Adonis, he’s afraid they’d give in far too easy-- They’d be far too malleable, far too soft and sad and sweet and innocent for him to ever want to destroy. As if their wobbly little knees and shaking shoulders could ever hold up to someone like him, ready to break and break and break. They just wouldn’t come back correctly

And Rei doesn’t drug _kids_ after all, he’s ‘not a monster.’

When Rei thinks about it though, Natsume would have been an equally viable option as Kaoru. But all these-- All these little flimsy things have much less appeal to him, even though it would’ve been so easy, none of the other Eccentrics would have bat an eye at Rei taking their baby, he’s seen the way they look at him-- 

Nonetheless. 

Fun to throw around, not very durable. 

\-- 

Kaoru though -- He’s perfect. Kaoru is a _man_ even if he hasn’t technically stopped growing yet. The same height as the vampire himself, skin tanned golden from years in the ocean, bright eyes and newly, perfectly of age. Under his honey-brown runs just-toned lines of muscle, just healthy enough to be fit, just built enough not to look displeasing were his shirt to ride up during their choreography. 

_And he’s so fucking pretty, Rei can never get over it when he looks at his pet-- Still woozy and half conscious, so much more willing and obedient, almost broken in just right._

Since the older is gone most of the day, he has no clue what could run through the other’s inebriated mind. If anything could. He assumes Kaoru spends most of his days with his ankle shackled to the bed, blonde hair fanned out around his head like a shitty halo as he tries to focus on the ceiling fan whirring and maybe a dog barking somewhere else in the complex. Maybe he cries when Rei isn’t there too, but he doubts he can get enough of a coherent thought into his brain to feel anything too serious. 

\--

When Rei comes home, he’s a little concerned that maybe he’s broken his pet’s mind too much. He runs fingers through Kaoru’s bangs to push them back from his forehead _(maybe he should get him a headband or something, just to keep it out of his face)_ and the younger male actually leans into his touch-- like some sort of attention starved dog. He hums and well ; He supposes the muzzle worked well enough, but he still needs him to have a fucking brain when this is all over with. 

Kaoru tries to say something too, but drool runs out of his mouth and he just hums instead. Unfortunate. 

But convenient, Rei thinks, as he stuffs his cock into Kaoru’s mouth. 

He looks down at the younger, eyes half lidded and cloudy, tongue lolling out around the dick in his mouth. There’s no suction where Kaoru’s jaw is pried open, but it’s still warm and slick and they can fix that soon anyway. 

He fucks Kaoru’s mouth until the blonde chokes and spits up when he cums down his throat. It’s not as fulfilling as Rei thinks it could be, but he dreams how good it’ll be when he drifts off that night, soft dick clutched inside Kaoru’s heat. 

\--

The first week Rei takes Kaoru off the concoction of drugs he’s kept him looped up on for 2 months, he does nothing. Its a startling observation, but he mainly just … sits in the same position he already has been. He makes no effort to get out of the bed. No effort to speak, and Rei is a little worried that he’s fucked up the process. 

It was his first time after all, trial and error, he supposes!

Rei comes home, brings him a plate of food -- He feeds it to him slowly, tv playing a rerun of some show from further west that he can’t bother to place. Rei fucks him, then sleep. No further development. 

\-- 

The second week is much different. 

Kaoru whimpers when Rei leaves, clutching at his shirt from the floor (yet another step of progress). He feeds himself but he chokes a few times, he drools less, he gets more verbal -- This was the beginning of seeing his work in play, if Kaoru would remember and run away, tell everyone what had happened and ruin both of their careers. 

He didn’t. 

No attempt, lots of progress. 

\--

The third and fourth and fifth and so on -- Were phenomenal. Rei left Kaoru at home during the day, wherein the blonde would clean and watch senseless television with the childblock hiding the news and other useless channels that could only deter their relationship. 

A couple times a week, the vampire would sink into the tight, pink little hole that his pet was always so shy about, whining and wiggling under him. Rei would fuck him better than he’d fucked in his life, holding him tight and whispering stupid shit into his ear about _what a good boy, what a good pet, so good for me_ just to hear him keen. 

And Kaoru didn’t fight it anymore, he actually seemed to get _better_ when Rei was inside which was -- Which was better than Rei could’ve ever thought possible, really. He’d suck in Rei’s dick like a pacifier and forget whatever was troubling his braindead, cockhungry little head. 

\--

Later on, a couple years down the road, Kaoru is Rei’s trophy wife. (Wife? Pet? It didn’t matter.) 

Rei comes home from his idol management job, kissing his boy on the head and thanking him for scrubbing their floors so goddamn hard that his finger tips bled. 

Kaoru drinks straight from the bottle of Sake, tradition be damned, fingers shaking around the neck of it-- He plants himself so pretty on Rei’s lap, crying and begging for cock in broken sentences because he aches and there’s no other way to help it, _please, hurts, need you, please._

Rei has great taste, really.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt mean to. one day ill own up to writing this but until thwn ill just keep writing and orphaning and checking up in them every now and then.   
> stay safe <33


End file.
